


A Romantic Camping Trip For Two

by the_wincest_business



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Tony, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Skinny Dipping, Top Gibbs, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Gibbs has been trying to get Tony to go camping with him for a while.  It seems all he had to do was use the word "romantic" and Tony would jump at the chance to go camping with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is my first time every writing Tibbs. So please bear with it!

"You gotta stop doing that."

"What?"

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you."

"What I say?"

"You said that you wanted to take me on a romantic camping trip." 

"I've said that before."

"No. You’ve said that you want to take me on a camping trip before."

"I know, that's what I just said."

"Well yeah, but this time Jethro, you said that you wanted to take me on a romantic camping trip." Tony said, stressing the word romantic. 

Gibbs gave a slight shrug of the shoulders and looked away. "Well it's about to be our one year anniversary. I thought we could do something special." 

With that Tony got up from the step he normally sits on while Gibbs worked in the basement and wrapped his arms around Gibb's waist. "I love it and I love you." Tony leaned in and gave Gibbs a passionate kiss, running his tongue over Gibbs lips. He gave a last suck to Gibbs bottom lip and pulled away. 

"I was hoping you would like it. Vance already approved the weekend off. We leave Friday."

"This deserves a celebration!" Tony said while he was running up the stairs. When he got to the top, he turned around and called down to Gibbs, "I'll be ready for you in five minutes." With that he turned back around and left Jethro standing there with a big smile on his face. 

*****

Gibbs looked over at Tony. The man was basically bouncing up and down in his seat, full of excitement. They were finally on their way to the camping spot Jethro picked out. 

He's been trying to get Tony to go camping with him ever since they got together a year ago. He knew how much Tony didn't like the outdoors but thought it would be fun to go out in the wilderness, just the two of them and teach him things that he enjoys doing. So it seems that all he had to do was use the word romantic and Tony would jump at the chance to go camping with him. 

He reached over and intertwined his hand with Tony's. "You seem very excited."

Tony nodded "I am."

"I didn't think you like camping. Been trying for a while to get you to go."

"This is different. It’s a romantic camping trip." 

Admittedly he never really wanted to go camping when Jethro asked before but it wasn't every day that Jethro plans a romantic time for the two of them. Their "dates" are usually evenings spent in the basement or watching a game on T.V. cuddled up together. Those evening where he is wrapped up in Jethro's arms, watching a game or sometimes even a movie, and just being able to be themselves without all the masks, are his favorite moments. With that being said, he will never ever turn down a romantic weekend away. Even a camping trip outdoors. 

After another hour in the car and an additional hour of hiking, they finally made it to the camping spot Gibbs picked out. 

Tony thought this was one of the most beautiful views he has ever seen. It seemed that they were at the edge of the woods because not far from where he stood was a little beach that went into a beautiful lake. 

Tony turned to look at Gibbs who was starting to set up the tent and asked "How did you know about this place?"

Never looking up from what he was doing Gibbs answered "I use to take Shannon and then Kelly camping here. The first time I took Shannon camping we got lost and ended up here. As far I can tell not many people know about this place." 

Gibbs still had a hard time talking about his girls. But with Tony, as is everything else, it was easier. Unlike his ex-wives, Tony never made him feel like he has to hide that part of him. It was, to his surprise, Tony who put up pictures of Shannon and Kelly in the living room and the bedroom. At first he didn't know if he liked Tony taking liberties like that but in the end it helped him. It no longer hurt to talk about his girls and look at pictures of them. Tony even encouraged him to share his memories and doesn't push when he doesn't feel like sharing. 

Tony went and put his arms around Gibbs waist. He leaned in and nuzzled into Jethro's neck, giving him comfort and support. When he pulled away he gave a gentle kiss to Jethro's neck and backed away. "Do you need some help?" 

Gibbs was glad for the change in topic. As easy as it is to share his girls with Tony, this place held many memories of his past that he didn't want to go back to. He wanted to stay in the present and make new memories here with Tony. "Yeah. Why don't you go find some wood for the campfire." 

****

With the tent set up, firewood collected, and dinner eaten; Tony was getting bored. 

This was one of the reasons he never wanted to go camping. There was only so much a person can do in the middle of the woods. He looked over at Gibbs who was, of all things, reading a book. Tony looked around, looking for something to do. When his gaze fell on the lake, he was struck with an idea.

Getting up from the ground he was sitting on, he stretched out all the kinks in his back. Turning around he saw Jethro's eyes on him. "I'm just going to go for a swim." 

With that he started walking toward the little beach. While walking he started to strip off his clothes. First he kicked off he shoes and took off his socks. Then he took off his shirt. He turned to look at Gibbs and saw that his attention was now on him. He turned back and continued to the beach. In one fell swoop, both his pants and boxers were on the ground. This time when he turned around he saw Jethro walking toward him with a predatory smile on his face. Tony let out a bark of laughter and ran for the lake. 

Once in the lake he stopped to admire the sun setting and the reflection on the water. When he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, he leaned back against a firm chest. Tony interlaced their hands together. "Thank you."

Jethro laid a gentle kiss to back of Tony's neck "For what?"

"For everything. Before you I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I thought I was ok with it, but now I see that I was just fooling myself."

Jethro stepped back and turned Tony to look at him "You were never alone. I always loved you. Maybe it took me awhile to realize how much I loved you but now that we're together nothing is going to change that."

"You're such a sap." Tony said with a fond smile a chaste kiss to Jethro's lips "but I love you anyway."

"Well I'm about to get a lot more sappier." With that he grabbed Tony's hand and started dragging him back toward the camp site. 

After everybody was dried and in warm comfortable clothes and the fire brought back to life, Jethro took Tony into his arms and said "I have a question to ask you." 

"Ask away." laughed Tony

"I love you. What we have is one of the best things to ever happen to me. I know I don't tell you that often but it's true. You are mine and I'm yours forever. But I want to make it official. So, Anthony D. DiNozzo will you marry me?"

Tony's mouth fell open in shock. He never expected that the Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs would ask him to marry him. They talked about marriage once, months ago. They both decided that marriage really wasn't something they wanted or needed to do. They were both content and happy with the way things were and didn't want to risk it. However, that didn't stop Tony from imagining what it would be like to be married to the love of his life.

Hands on his face brought him back to the present. He looked into the eyes of the man he loved and saw that same love reflected in them. He leaned in and brushed their lips together. When he pulled back their lips were barely touching and he breathed his answer "Yes."

With that Jethro leaned in and gave him a kiss. He ran his tongue over Tony's lips and when Tony opened his mouth just that little bit more, Jethro swirled his tongue around Tony's. Tony let out a moan and brought their hips into contact. They started to rub against each other. This time when Tony let out another moan, Jethro pulled back and grabbed Tony's hand and started to drag him toward the tent. 

"I want to make love to you tonight." Jethro all but growled. 

Finally making it into the tent, clothes came off in record time. Jethro pushed Tony down onto the sleeping bag, climbing on top of him. He pinned Tony's wrist to the ground and leaned in. He gave a tug to Tony's earlobe with his teeth which earned him a small hiss of pain. He let go and just breathed in the scent of Tony.  
"God, you're look so good like this." Jethro murmured. 

"Thanks. But could you get on with it though. I'm about ready to come any minute now." 

Tony didn't know how it happened, one minute he was on his back and the next thing he knew he was on his stomach. He attributed it to Gibbs stealthy marine ninja skills. He's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a slick finger nudge against his hole. He cried out when he felt that finger slip inside of him and rubbed across his prostate. "Jethro that’s it! Right there." 

Jethro let out raspy chuckle and added another finger.

By the time that Jethro had three fingers inside of his fiance, Tony was a begging mess.

"You ready Tony?" Jethro teased, already knowing the answer.

All Tony could do was nod his head. With that Jethro lined himself up and pushed into Tony. "God Tony you're so tight." 

"Just.. Hurry up.. I want to come!" Tony breathed out through all the pleasure he was feeling. 

After that Jethro held nothing back. He started to thrust hard, giving Tony what he wanted. 

Jethro panted, thrusting into his lover from behind, holding Tony's leg up in the air while, Tony gave loud cut off moans on every thrust. Jethro bit his lip, the sweat on Tony's skin making his grip slipper, but he held tighter, keeping Tony open for him. He nosed gently at the back of Tony's head, ducking down to lick at the sweat dripping down Tony's neck. 

"You're look so good spread out on my dick," Jethro whispered right into Tony's ear, making Tony groan.

He smiled as Tony moaned, long and low, rolling his hips back onto Jethro's cock. Jethro groaned, pressing his lips to Tony's shoulder, "Wanna see you when you come. Wanna fill you up with my come. You want that, Tone?" 

"Yes. God yes Jethro. Please! I want you to come inside of me!" Tony cried out, throwing his head back against Jethro's shoulder and Jethro leaned in to kiss up his jaw. Jethro rewarded him by slipping his hand down between Tony's legs, grabbing his cock, and giving it a hard pull. 

Tony cried out when he came. Feeling Tony tightening around his dick Jethro came with a shout of Tony's name.

After they caught their breathes and were able to clean themselves up as best they could, they were laying together wrapped in each other's arms. 

"I'm glad you came with me." Jethro whispered. 

"Yeah, me too. It was well worth it." Tony murmured, falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

With a matching smile, Jethro soon followed Tony into sleep. 

Finished

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
